The Golden Age
by Deception is Decepticon
Summary: Haytham Kenway was at his prime as a Templar, but when pirates start to interfere with his business he has to get involved, especially when he has caught the interest of the savvy daughter of Bartholomew Roberts. She seeks to pick out his secrets bit by bit, even if her life is threatened along the way, and what kind of man would he be for letting the challenge go unnoticed?
1. Chapter 1

The Golden Days

Chapter 1

The seas roared as the storm raged about, producing massive wave and strong, rogue winds that jerked the ship about. The Royal Fortune cast shadows across the wild ocean as lightning streaked the sky; crew men shouted about and followed their captains orders who glowered at them in annoyance and steered the ship as best he could through the storm.

"Father! I don't think the ship will hold much longer!" A fairly young woman shouted, holding her three-pointed hat on her head as the wind whirled past, raising the tales of her coat.

Her father, Bartholomew Roberts, smiled smugly, "There hasn' been a storm thi' ship couldn' sail through. Just hold on ta ye braids, lass. There lies bumpy seas ahead!" Deborah huffed and smiled, shaking her head at her father before joining him at the helm, holding onto the riggings behind her as they continued to battle the seas.

A crew member, Renolds, ran up to them, his face panicked and excited, "A ship ahead, Captain! Looks like a charter to me!"

Debbie could see her father's greedy smile and knew exactly what he was thinking, without thought she bellowed into the crowd of pirates below them, "Raise the main sail! Full sail! Let's catch these blighters!"

Her father sent her a look that almost had her cowering behind him, had the crew not given an affirmative shout and done as she asked, quickly causing the ship to pick up speed and taking the Captain's attention to the helm.

Debbie manoeuvred her way down the stairs, and onto the deck, moving past the crewmen to the front of the ship, squinting her eyes against the rain to stare at the ship ahead. It was obvious to their presence and upon further inspection she noticed the faint outline of another ship ahead of it, and then the faint sound of cannon fire over the lightning before the ship in front of them slowed.

She ran to her father, shoving crewmen aside and grabbed the railings aside as her father turned the wheel. "Father! There's another ship ahead, its opened fire on the Charter!"

Her father frowned and wasted no time in calling for the crew's attention, having them prepare the boats and the cannons. Her father handed her the wheel, taking a telescope from his pocket, opening it to peer through the lens to try and see the ship. He could see the outline of two ships, one sinking and the other disappearing into the distance. He called Renolds up, "Where is the ship headed?"

Renolds looked through his own telescope and smirked, "The America's, captain."

Her father grinned and called for half sail and the cannons to be drawn back in, there was no need for battle if the chances of catching the ship were slim. Might as well take what they could get from the ship that was sinking.

…

Deborah smirked down at the man before her, her boots and beige trousers revealing her status as a woman of no status or regard for fashion, whilst the black tunic and fancy blue coat covered her upper body, it didn't hide the belt that held her pants and weapons up.

"That ship, chearie, or else it's your head." She pointed to the ship that looked like it had only docked a week before the Royal Fortune had arrived, and obviously sporting battle scars from the raging storm from a while ago. The man quivered as the sword tip slithered dangerous close to his neck.

"Arrived a week ago! That's all I know, I swear." He cried, his voice cracking.

Debbie sighed, she was getting tired of this man's cowardice and sheathed her sword, glaring down at the man, she adjusted her hat on her head, brushed her hair aside and stepped over him. "Thank you for your cooperation, gent."

She walked through the docks and past the warehouses set up for storing shipments and the like, quickly peering in through the window to catch site of what lay inside. Barrels of gun powder and weapons surprised her and she grinned, knowing her father would love to hear this.

She continued to walk, a swag in her step as she passed snotty women and boisterous men. Some of them were guards who watched her with narrowed eyes, knowing that she was trouble and looking for a reason to lock her up. She continued to swagger down the street, taking turns and guessing her way around until her path lead her to the markets.

A smile bit at her lips and she slipped into the crowd, hands moving deftly into people's pockets and pouches, removing gold and other valuable things. Stopping at a stall she looked into her purse to see a few glittering coins and other valuable items shining back at her. The man behind the stall eyed her, as if unsure of her intents. Pulling a recently collected golden pocket watch, she showed the man. "I'm a sailor, and I collect items from various continents over sea's, I was wondering if you'd like to buy this beauty off me?"

…

Walking away from the man with a heavy purse and a pleased grin on the money she made on others things, she slipped back into the crowd, her hand slipping into a pocket of a man who looked like he had a little too much money on his hands. But, to her surprise, a rough hand grabbed hers and she was pushed against a wall, a knife against her throat.

The man, the one she intended to steal from, eyed her, a glare on his handsome features. "Didn't you get enough money from others items that you had to go for my possessions?" His British accent revealed his birth place and Debbie couldn't help but smile.

"I can count on one hand the amount of times people have caught me." Having not answered his question, the man put his blade away with a flick of the wrist, leaving a little cut on her neck from where the blade sat. Bowing her head, she opened her arms lavishly and announced, "I am Deborah Roberts, proud pirate and scallywag."

The man eyed her as she stood up straight and decided to play the game with her, "Haytham Kenway,"

She stared at him, "What? No occupation status, whatsoever. I'm hurt, and here I was confessing my lifestyle to you."

The man stepped closer, a deadly grin on his face, "I am a killer." Was all he said before turning and disappearing easily into the mass of people who swarmed out of the market place.

With a grin on her features she jingled the coins in her purse and made her way back to the docks, thinking of the strange enigma of a man she had just met. A man who she had every intention of meeting with again and learning more about his 'killer' ways.

**AN: Okay, this is a try, I've come back to the writing world with a VERY big interest in Assassin's Creed. And yes, it is a Haytham fic, I mean, he kind of grew on me when I played as him in the first sequence and saw him afterwards with Conner in ones further down the track, and even though I know he is a Templar, he grew on me. **

**It was the bond that formed between him and eye when I first played as his character and now whenever I see him I get shivers (cause he's awesome) and this came to mind. It originally wasn't going to be with my OC as a pirate, but then I decided, why the heck not? **

**So, review and tell me what you think **


	2. Chapter 2

The Golden Days

Chapter 2

Four days had passed before she saw Mr Haytham Kenway again, and even the it was the briefest flash of his hat that caught her attention before he disappeared around the corner. Deciding that she wished to play a little game, she followed, turning the corner and climbing atop a bench to gain a better eye of the street.

There!

Again a flash of his hat before he disappeared into a crowd of men and she followed, pushing people out of the way, getting closer to the man she was following. She lost sight of him as she neared the group and furrowed her brows, before turning into an alley way and walking through it, ending up in the back yard of the houses that lined this street. The grass grew long here and a well was hidden in the shade of a tree.

Glancing around, she pulled her sword out when she heard the drunken laughter of men, talking loudly about the site before them…her.

Turning she faced the men and sneered, "Evenin' gents, what can I do for you?"

They laughed and one neared her, raising a hand to touch her. Taking a step back, Debbie hissed, "Uh-uh, no touching, mates. Captain's orders."

The men shared a look and laughed, circling her. The first man spoke, "Which captain, dearie? There is only one in this port and he's nothing but a drunken tard."

Raising her brow, she neared the man, her sharp sword raised to his neck, while her other hand held a pistol in the direction of the other man. The third man standing next to her targeted one, with easy access if he decided to come at her. "Bartholomew Roberts, notorious pirate captain and commandeer of the Royal Fortune." The man's eyes widened and she blinked, feigning cluelessness. "No idea who he is? Maybe a little lesson is in order."

She swung her sword and cut the sleeve of the man's shirt drawing a faint line of blood, "Most famous pirate captain of the America's and Indian oceans, burns his captured ship with the crew on it, collects treasure from anyone. Rivals with Blackbeard on the fear scale. Heard of him yet?"

The man could only nod as she grinned and stepped back, sword lowering slightly, "And I'm his daughter," Raising the pistol to his forehead, she pulled the trigger. Sniggering as the man flinched when the pistol clicked against an empty barrel. "Pleasure to meet you, gents." Turning she sheathed her sword and put her pistol away and walked out of the back streets and into the more crowded streets, leaving the scared men behind.

Before she even got halfway down the street, an arm shot out of a darkened alley way and pulled her in, causing her to yelp and raise a fist in defence. A hand grabbed said fist and the person shushed her. Debbie quickly recognized the British accent and smirked, "We have to stop meeting like this Mr Kenway, people might start to get ideas." Wiggling her brows, she wiggled out of his hold and straightened up.

He eyed her, wondering why she was following him and how the men he had asked to tail her had suddenly stopped and run the other direction. He straightened himself, waving a hand in her direction, "All is well, what I might start assuming is you spying on me."

His accusation was meant to be serious, but the grin that broke onto her features followed by a giggle almost ruined his calculating stare. "Me? Spying?" She sounded aghast. "I can barely walk down an alley way without sending all the rats scattering due to my stomping. What makes you think I would spy on you, Mr Kenway?"

Either she was a very good liar, or telling the truth, Haytham didn't want to take any chances. He stepped closer, staring down at her rather small height. "How can I be certain that you aren't a spy, sent on gathering information about me?"

Debbie stepped back, her arms open wide, presenting her figure to him. "Do I really look like a spy?" She looked over herself and snorted, "I dress like I should; I dress like a person of the seas, like a pirate. Why else would I terrorize peoples and steal their goods?"

Haytham did roll his eyes this time and turned to leave, but her voice stopped him. That sneaky, sly voice that sent a shiver up his spine, "I'll be keeping an eye out on you Mr Kenway, and you interest me." And then he left, leaving her in the shadows of the growing darkness. Debbie smiled and watched him go, wondering when she would see him next and what would happen the next time they did.

…

Back on the ship felt like normal to her, the gentle sway of the ship as it rocked against the waves. I sat on the chair at the dining table set in my father's cabin, drifting in and out of consciousness whenever I saw fit. My father sat at his table, scribbling away about something in his journal then returning to the map laid out before him then back again, this routine continued until I was bored and wished to retire.

I made it to my room, just a room created from my father's large cabin, a wall dividing us as well as a door with a lock. I sat on my bed, fiddling with my hat before placing it on my side table, my shoes followed onto the floor and then I unbuckled my jacket, hanging it on the chair and then the rest of my clothes followed. I stood in my undergarments before placing an old shirt over my form and sliding into bed, nestling into the sheets and falling asleep to the gentle rocking.

…

I awoke to a tapping, a noise against my window and I frowned, rubbing my eyes as I set on top of my bed and glanced out, opening it and putting my head through. I saw a darkened figure swing in and it was too late for me to react as they swung in and collided with me.

I opened my mouth to scream, rearing back to reach for a weapon, but the figure had me on my back, one hand around my mouth to silence me and the other pinning my arm that held a weapon.

"Be quiet," They hissed and I stopped struggling, instantly recognizing the voice. I glared at Haytham, wondering how the hell he had found me well it was obvious, but gotten to me. "Will you be quiet if I remove my hand?"

I nodded and he removed both his hands and I kneed him, between the legs and pushed him off me, feeling more than uncomfortable with him on top with me in my sleeping clothes. I stood up, fixing my shirt and closing the window, before turning on a lamp and turning back to glare at him. "What the hell are you doing here? It's the middle of the night." I stated, crossing my arms.

He stood up, now glaring at me also, having recovered from his pain. "I wanted information, on the shippings occurring between this port and the port further north."

I furrowed my brows, "And why would you think I know this?"

He sent me a look and I instantly knew that my question was stupid, I sighed and sat on my bed. "Okay, I believe I do know something about those shippings, but what has gotten your interest?"

He sat down on the chair beside my desk, glancing quickly at my notes before looking at me. "Business. What do you know?"

I rolled my eyes, "You know, you are horrible at this whole 'get to know the lady' thing. What does your wife think of your behaviour?"

He leaned in, brow raising, "I don't have a wife. And as I said, this is business."

I sported a straight face but a small smirk crossed my features. "Oh, alright. As for the shipments, every two days a ship comes to port and collects several crates from a warehouse just two streets from here, the same ship never returns until three weeks after, meaning that eleven to ten ships are out at sea carrying the same cargo to this location. Before turning and repeating the process. That's all I know."

He nodded and then glanced at my notes again and I sighed, "Even though we are pirates we do write down things. We are literate." He picked them up and read them briefly before turning his eyes upwards at me, "You write fiction." He stated.

I nodded and smiled, "As I child I was always interested in a world beyond the one we live, where we can create a place that people can imagine themselves being instead of facing reality."

He nodded, before reading on, "You didn't always want to be a pirate, did you?"

That question was personal and I flinched at the memory, "No, not always." I stood and pulled my boots on, tugging my pants on and then glancing over my shoulder to see Haytham reading my novel and quickly shedding my sleep shirt and donning a clean grey tunic. My red belt followed and I turned to see Haytham staring, fully engrossed in my changing. I blushed, and even though I had been with plenty of men, something about this man made me blush at being seen half naked in front of.

I quickly regained my composer and sent him a look, "Enjoying the show?"

He hummed and rest his chin on his closed fist. "Do you do it for many men?"

I rolled my eyes, "No, so be honoured. Are you always this crass with the women you are with?"

He stood up and rolled his shoulders, "No, you are just lucky."

I snorted and opened the door for him, grabbing my jacket and sword, leading him out of the room and past the snoring figure of my father. I rolled my eyes and pulled a blanket over him, running a hand through his hair and kissing his temple before leaving.

"You love him dearly." Haytham stated.

I snorted again, "You have yet to impress me, all you have done is stated the obvious."

Glaring at me he walked to the bow of the ship and stood on the highest point, and I followed, curious as to what he was doing and slightly frustrated because he woke me up this early. The sun was barely peaking over the edges of the ocean's vast reach and I smiled at the scene. "Well, at least you have good timing."

He smirked and then turned to me, "I shall be seeing you."

I raised a brow, "So, I don't have to hunt you down anymore?"

With a tilt of his hat and another smirk he jumped off into the water, diving in gracefully before surfacing and swimming towards the docks. I watched him and waved as he exited the water, shivering and then walking down the streets to wherever he was staying.

**AN: All I can say is, WOW! I didn't expect this much interest to be put onto this Haytham/OC fic, I mean sure, he was rather fabulous with his sassy comments and awesome personality, but woah. **

**Thanks to all those that reviewed, and yes, this chapter had been released a day after I started, but don't get excited, I don't want to get your hopes and have you disappointed when I don't post a chapter up tomorrow. This wont be updated daily, maybe every few days or so. But thanks, and review and tell me how out of character Haytham is, I haven't finished the game and haven't studied his character so I have no idea what he really is like down to his last toenail. **

**Thanks again and review :D**


	3. Chapter 3

The Golden Days

Chapter 3

I spent the morning buying and ordering ingredients for the cook, gun powder for the cannons and several barrels of rum. My father roamed the docks, accompanied by Renolds while the rest of the crew either stayed on the ship or went to the bar for a few drinks and a good lay.

I was contemplating the idea before shrugging and instead turning down the opposite street, glancing around before untying a horse slyly and mounting it, kicking it to a trot towards the slimming path towards the forest. I wanted to relax, and maybe swim in a river, I smiled to myself, yes, a day to me would be wonderful. I pushed the horse in a canter, riding further down the path until I could no longer see or hear the town. I pulled the horse off the path, following the sounds of the flowing creek until I reached the bank, hopping off and tying the horse to a nearby branch so it had access to the water and some grass.

I smiled at the scene, watching the water flow over the rocks and further into the distance. My thoughts drifted to the time I spent swimming with my mother and I quickly scowled as those thoughts turned sour, bringing up unwanted memories. I reached down, picking up a rock and throwing it into the water, watching as the water rippled and swallowed up the stone. More followed as I kept throwing them, my memories urging me on as brief snippets of the past flashed in my mind, to my mother who was a whore, to the times I spent listening to her laugh and point at me the others laughing to, then to the men who tried to have their way with me only to be stopped by David, the inn keeper.

I stopped as my hat fell from my head, slowly dropping to the ground and laying there. Only then did I notice the tears streaking down my cheeks and the sound of approaching footsteps. I panicked, grabbing my hat and placing it on my head and running towards my horse, who nickered when I untied it.

But the voices stopped as did the footsteps and it was then they revealed themselves, a group of red coats, several of them holding guns and pointing them at me.

Once they saw me they dropped their weapons and grinned slyly. "Well, well. What have we got here?" One said, raising his brows at his friend.

The others chuckled and walked closer, and I stepped back, bumping into the horses hide. "Don't be scared, darling. We're only here to help the damsel in distress." Another said.

I sneered at them, spitting in their direction, "I wouldn't come any closer gents, I ain't in the mood for foolish boys."

This angered them and I quickly realized my mistake when they all scowled and tensed, preparing to attack I'm assuming. "We ain't boys, lady. Why else would be dressed in these uniforms. I think its time you learnt some respect."

Now it was time for me to leave, I raised my pistol and shot at one of the guards, earning a surprised shout and then I jumped onto the horse, kicking it and forcing it to weave in and out of the trees as I escaped the guards. I didn't get far, as the horse reared and whinnied in pain, dropping to the ground and trapping me underneath it. I screamed as the horse's weight crushed my leg and I desperately reloaded my pistol, taking aim and shooting another guard in the head.

But I knew I didn't have enough time for another shot and pushed at the dead horse's weight, trying to free myself. But nothing worked and I watched in fear as they neared and stopped, circling me and then aiming their guns as the leader, the second man that spoke stepped up and glared down his nose at me.

I stared, wondering just how much time I could get myself before I died, not much, seeing as he drew his own weapon and aimed it at my head. "Any last words, pirate? Maybe an apology for your shite behaviour?"

I sneered at him at the use of language and spat at the ground by his feet, "By Poseidon would I apologize to your ugly mug."

He scowled and put his finger on the trigger, getting ready to pull. I closed my eyes, ready for the pain and quick death but then a scuttling of footsteps and several cries pierced the air and the forest was filled with gun fire and swords slashing apart clothes and flesh. I opened my eyes, seeing the crew along with my father mauling the guards until they were not recognisable and then quickly setting off to loot their bodies, taking weapons, money, any other valuable items.

I smiled, my tears just stinging the corner of my eyes. I bit my lip as my father looked down at me, raising his brow. "The trouble you get into with that big mouth of yours will kill you one day."

I gave him a watery smile, "I've learnt from the best, father."

His moustache pulled up at the corners as a small smile played across his lips. "Craus! Vincent! Get this horse off my girl."

The men did as they were told, moving the horse off my leg and helping me stand. I hissed in pain, it wasn't broken, no, but the bruising and strain on my muscles was excruciating. My father put an arm around me, than swung me up until he was carrying me down the path, leading the way back to the town. I held my hat against my chest, my head resting against his shoulder, his long hair tickling my nose.

"I love you," I mumbled, knowing that he heard me. I could see his lips pull into a smile again and snuggled in closer.

…

I was resting my leg on my bed, writing in my journal and then drawing a little outline of a character I was writing for a story. She was a village girl, who tended to farm animals and her brother goes missing, prompting her father to go search for him. But her mother falls deathly ill and she needs to find some-one to help her mother, so she goes to town in hopes of finding help but is then whisked away on an adventure when a witch-woman hands her a medallion and the forces of nature start to react to her being.

She meets a man named Dorian and they have to journey together to save her mother and save herself from the wood elves out to steal the medallion. Snorting at the picture I drew, I crossed it out and shifted, hissing as the muscles in my leg protested.

It had been three days since the incident and the purple bruises all along my upper thigh and calf were showing, the outsides turning a _lovely_ shade of green. I carefully stretched my leg out and sat up, grabbing a crutch and standing, winching at the movement and adjusting my jacket. I put my hat on my head and walked out, albeit slowly and towards the street, hoping that maybe the sea air would do me good. My father and some crew members were on a little journey to somewhere in North East Boston, something about a ship with special goods.

I was left behind because of my injury with a few men all taking a small leave off the ship. I huddled down the street, carefully moving past guards and citizens alike. I hobbled down the street, my aim towards the markets in hopes of buying a weapon of some sort.

"Just three days and you've become a cripple. What will you do without me?" A smart, sassy voice stopped me on my way and I turned my head to grin at Haytham.

He was handsomely dressed, as always in his blue jacket and white trousers, a black and red cape handing off his shoulders and a three-pointed blue hat atop his head. I looked down at my crutch and back at him. "Being a pirate is a hard life," I winked and leaned on my crutch, "So is being a land folk." I commented dryly.

He raised a brow, than offered me an arm. "If you so will." He said, waiting for me to take his arm. I sent him a look and did so, holding my crutch in my other hand and using him as one instead to walk.

"Where are you whisking me off to this time?" I asked, glancing at the street he was leading me down slowly.

His looked at me, his height and straight posture making him seem as though he was staring down his nose at me. "A surprise,"

I raised a brow this time, "I hope it's not the docks, I do get awfully sick of sunsets shining across the ocean."

He chuckled and replied with his glorious accent that he could only make seem attractive, "No, not the docks. A little part of Boston I discovered when returning. I believe you will enjoy it quiet a lot."

I fell silent and let him lead me, limping alongside him and resting a majority of my wait against him. It was a slow journey and I thanked him for his patience, because I was quickly loosing mine. We finally stopped and I looked around, it was a simple bar just on the outskirts of Boston and I looked at Haytham. He was staring at the bar and then lead me inside, and ordered two drinks to be delivered.

We went up the stairs, and I realized why I hated being injured so much. Hopping was ridiculous and with Haytham there, guiding me, I felt like such a child. We made it and I was panting, desperately wanting to sit down and rest me leg, all the jolting around was painful. He opened another door and it revealed a porch, with several tables set up and oil lamps lighting up the growing dimness of the sky. I smiled, realizing the view I had of the lighthouse shining a strong beam out into the ocean was beautiful, as was the waves crashing against the rocky cliff.

I sat down on the chair Haytham pulled out for me and smiled at him. "Well, you didn't disappoint, Haytham. I do enjoy the view."

He smirked, "As do I." He pointedly started at me and I glanced away, feeling heat flood my face. Yes, I had been with men, but none paid this much attention to me.

We sat back, in silence and simply enjoyed the view, sipping at our drinks and making idle chatter. The sun fell and darkness cast shadows around us, beautiful as it was I needed to head back soon, or else the crew would start to get rowdy about my disappearance. "Haytham-" I started, just as he did. I pursed my lips and nodded, "You first."

He nodded, "I, I must be forward. I enjoy your company." I blushed, and he smiled, "But I need more than that at the moment." I felt my eyes widen and I quickly reared back.

"Haytham! Yes, you are handsome and all, but I am in no position to be doing that just-"

He cut me off, a small twinge of pink covering his cheeks. "No, that is not what I meant." I sighed in relief. "I merely wanted to ask if you wished to join our cause."

I furrowed my brow, "What cause?"

"To join the Templar Knights and restore order in America."

"I-…"

**AN: I know, this ending sucks and totally makes you want to rip your hair out, I almost did the same thing because I just didn't know when to end it and that's why it's so long :D**

**But yes, thank you everyone that reviewed! I love them all, my heart swelled so much when I read it and I love knowing that you love this story as much as I do. Thank you, my lovelies :D**

**And keep reviewing.**


	4. Chapter 4

The Golden Age

Chapter 3

The silence speared on, turning the air awkward and my insides sour. What had he just asked me? And what the heck where the Templars? Sure, he had given me a brief description of this 'group' but still, my uncertainty was stretching to new limits.

"If I say…" I paused, eyeing him, "yes, what will happen to me?"

He chuckled, "Nothing, you would just work for me and complete the simple tasks I assign you."

Now I snorted, "Nothing is that easy, not even being a pirate."

His face split into a smile that didn't reach his eyes, "You're quick to pick up on the hidden details. No, it isn't easy but you've always enjoyed a challenge, haven't you?" He stood up slowly, his hands resting on the table, leaning over slightly, "That is why you followed me. You followed me, stalked me, observed me; all for what purpose? To gain my attention?" He circled me, stopping behind me. "Well you succeeded, and now you can't say no."

I didn't move, too nervous to even look back at him. His arm circled around my neck and his breathe played against my ear. I desperately wished that I hadn't my hat off, so it could have at least protected me from feeling his breathe. "You achieved your goal and you stood out, and now this is what is has come too." I felt a cold, sharp object replace his arm and hissed as it pressed against my neck.

"Let me re-introduce myself, I am Grand Master of the Templar Knight Order; Haytham Kenway. And you, Miss Roberts, have me ensnared."

I was still unable to move, scared to even gulp with his blade so close to my neck. I finally managed to take a steady breathe, "I don't have a choice, do I?"

He chuckled, "I have three frigates tailing your father's ship, and sixty men with a nasty hatred towards pirates ready to storm the inn you and your pirates are staying at. Does it sound like you have a choice?"

I closed my eyes against the stinging of tears, I hated this man. He wasn't the Haytham I met, no, I'm not even sure that Haytham ever existed. "Fine, you have my word."

He snorted, blade pressing closer, "Don't think I don't know how you pirates work. You don't have honour and that means your words don't mean anything. Swear to the Templar cause, swear on your father and your crews life that you will obey me."

I pursed my lips and ground my teeth, oh this man was much to smart to be any normal soldier parading around. He had done his research; these Templars were not dumb. "I swear upon the Royal Fortune that I will serve the Templar cause."

The moment those words left me mouth, he pulled the blade back and walked in front of me, staring down at me prone figure. "Wasn't so hard now, was it?"

I resisted the urge to snarl and instead ignored the hand he offered me, standing shakily on my feet. I walked slowly down the stairs, wincing each time my foot touched the ground, but at the moment I couldn't care less. I wanted to get away from this man and out onto the seas. Once I touched the bottom of the stairway, I crumbled.

Haytham was there, picking me up and swinging me up into his arms. I glared at him and he smirked down at me. Oh, this smug bastard was going to get a cannonball to the head if he kept this up.

…

Since joining the cause a week ago, I had been frequently visited by Haytham every day. He either stopped by to check on me, or inform me of some mishap that happened.

It was mid-day when my father's ship appeared on the horizon and I instantly jumped from my spot on the crate, surprising Hatham who was talking to me. I smiled and ran to the docks, my leg, though better, still throbbing at the simple action of running.

I waited, wringing my hands and smiling at the approaching ship. It really was beautiful, fierce and powerful, its dark paint and dark sails gleaming against the sun, giving away its obvious nature.

Haytham joined my side, his arms held behind him and giving me a look every now and then. The ship dropped sail, turning and slowly drifting to a stop, fifty metres before the docks. I turned to the rest of the crew, who waddled and wondered around the docks.

"All right men! Get your grimy asses into action, get the long boats down and ready! Pack some food and rum. Can't you see we have a crew to greet?" I shouted orders at them, feeling as though I was back on the ship, fighting the currents and the wild winds.

I watched, my arms crossed and a smirk on my face. "Whoever told me a woman didn't belong on a ship was clearly wrong." My smile instantly dropped when I head Haytham.

"Yes, you were told lies."

He hummed in response and silence befell us, continuing on until a crew man, Ol' Jack, called to us that a long boat was ready to take out.

I glanced at Haytham, "Come now, Mr Kenway, you have yet to see the Royal Fortune at its best." I said, hoping down onto the long boat. He followed, taking a seat beside me and the crew started rowing, heading at a steady pace towards the large ship.

…

The ride was short and just as we reached the ladders belonging to the Royal Fortune, I swung myself up and hoisted myself up the ladder, towards the ground and swung over the railing, looking around, breathing in and smiling at the crew I hadn't seen in what felt like years. I saw the tip of my father's and ran off in his direction, dodging tired crew and new crew.

"Father," I called, racing up the stairs to reach the helm.

He turned and greeted me with a smile, wrapping his arms around me and resting his chin on the top of my hair. "And how has my dear Debbie being behaving 'erself?"

I laughed, too happy to reply, but alas my happiness was short lived as the most wretched voice, belonging to one only, Haytham Kenway spoke up, from his spot standing just left of the stairs, arms held behind his back and a dangerously handsome smile plastered on his face.

"I am absolutely honoured to meet the father of this lovely creature, Haytham Kenway, sir." He stepped forward, offering a hand to my father.

My father let go of me, wrapping his arm around my shoulder and glancing at Haytham from the bridge of his nose. "Ah, I see." He glanced at me, a smile playing at his lips. "And I'm assuming dear Debbie here, has been keeping you company?"

Haytham nodded, "Only the best."

My father stepped forward, taking Haytham's hand and shaking it roughly and then stopping and holding it tightly, shoving Haytham back with all his strength and turning him until his back was to him, holding both his arms behind his back at a painful angle, "Arthur! Fetch me some irons for our dear friend, Mr _Kenway_."

Arthur did just that and I watched as Haytham was bound in irons. My father tied him to the mast located on the helm, with chains that connected and laced through hoops in the thick wood. My father stepped in front of Haytham, his nose barely brushing against Haytham's, "I see my daughter failed to mention that this is a one way trip to England, Mr Kenway."

Haytham sent me a heated glare, struggling uselessly against his binding, "Yes, I am afraid so."

**AN: I know it's been a while, but school work has been eating me up. But alas, I am back and I hope this chapter hasn't disappointed you. Oh, and I've been meaning to clear things up with my time period and such. **

**Okay, this story is set before Haytham meets Ziio and she has Connor. Haytham has yet to assassinate the guy in the theatre back in England, that's how early in the time period I am. I would have made it earlier, but Haytham would have been too young and it wouldn't have worked as well as I hoped. But do realise, that Connor will still exist, and I won't say any more just in case I spoil the story. **

**And, I'm not sure who had recognized, but Bartholomew Roberts is a REAL pirate, recorded in history as the most successful pirate and also the last pirate, whose death marked the end of the pirate age. Though I'm not sure if he had any daughters, Debbie, wholeheartedly, is my own character that I made up. And also, I know pirates died out before the Civil War in America, but just to make this story work, I had Bartholomew born a few years later, so he still will die when he reaches that age, but until then, he is in this story. **

**If any more questions are in need of answering, don't be afraid to ask. **

**Thanks for reading and please review. **


	5. Chapter 5

The Golden Age

Chapter 5

I enjoyed the time I spent on the ship, back on the ocean as the crew loaded the goods we needed to travel to England. It would be a long journey, but alas, it would throw Haytham off course, and fetch my father and the crew a fine bargain with the goods they managed to gather from their previous journey.

I bustled around the ship, doing minor jobs and things the crew left behind and then went off into my father's room, where no doubt he would be. He smiled as I entered and pulled the map from his desk to tuck into his coat pocket. "Who is this Haytham Kenway fellow?"

I shrugged, not wanting to tell father the truth, but I knew he would notice my lying if I did. "I met him in the streets, bumped into him. We ended up walking towards the same establishment and then it kind of worked on from there."

My father urged me on, "And then?"

I swallowed, "Well, we talked, met up again and then he proposed an idea to me which I _couldn't_ refuse, and alas we are now business partners."

My father nodded and returned to his desk, sitting down and then opening his draw to pull a cell key from it. "Since he is a _business_ partner, you might want to take him to a room. Let him get comfortable. We set sail soon and unless he can swim from the ocean back to land before drowning, he has no-where to go."

I smiled in turn and left, slowly skipping down the stairs, not bothering to hurry up. I think a little revenge would ease my troubles, just a tad. The crew, under my father's command were preparing the ship to sail off, dropping sails, lifting anchors and the likes, and I stopped a moment to observe the beautiful chaos of a sailors life. I continued on, finally reaching the third level down, the second last to the bottom were we kept out supplies and such.

I saw Haytham sitting on the bed built into the wall and walked to his cell, finally noticing the door unlocked and open. I frowned, "Who let you out?"

He smirked, "I wasn't let out. The door was just opened. "

I hissed and stepped in, standing just in the door way. "Well, I don't care now. We are setting sail t England and father has requested you be put in a room since you are my _business_ partner." I stepped out and aside, giving him an even clearer message that he was being let out.

He stood slowly, showing off that he had the obvious power and skill over me and walked forward, hands held behind his back and stopped just beside me, looking down his handsome nose at me. I frowned at the thought. "No need for such hostility, _Debbie_, I am only a humble business partner."

I huffed and turned, beckoning him to follow me up to the next level. "And I am but a humble pirate."

He shook his head I noticed having turned to look at him over my shoulder. "Anything but humble, my dear."

I ignored his retort and showed him to the first free cabin I found. It was near the stairway, easy access for us and for him I guess, and also the least cluttered, but still small. "It may not be what you are used to, but this is what I call first class. Take it or go back to the cell."

He stepped in and observed the room, before turning and taking off his coat, throwing it on the back of a chair in the corner. He smiled at me, "Feels just like home."

I snorted and went to open the small hatch to let the breeze in. "Okay, here are the rules. You don't get in the men's way, and they don't throw you over board. Don't disrespect the captain, follow whatever orders you're given and simple enough, don't do anything stupid."

It was his turn to roll his eyes and reply shortly, "Oh, I won't be doing any of that, I can assure you."

I hummed, "Well, I don't need any assurance. I'm taking my leave, if you want me, I have a room which you've already been inside, if I'm not there, check the kitchens, or captain's quarters."

I turned and walked out, feeling rather happy with myself in returning the same hospitality he offered me when I was working with him. I greeted the fellow crew members on my way up, and stopped to observe the fading port as we set sail for England. Footsteps stopped beside me and I cringed when I heard the all too familiar voice. "I'd never thought I'd see the day I'm kidnapped and brought to my home country."

I rolled my eyes and turned to him, leaning my side against the railing. "Oh? Who said we'd be letting you off at England?"

He gave me a look, "I'm not too sure your liking to me is that strong at the moment. I'd rather take the chances of swimming to shore than cowering under your glare."

I smirked but hit it with a glare, "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned."

He clasped his hands behind his back, "Ah, alas. The very reason I avoid women."

Snorting again I replied, "Yet, you somehow managed to rope me into your business and glue me to your side."

He smirked down at me, "I have many skills."

I blinked and finally retorted, "Yet none of them in the department of women."

He stood for a silent second before humming, "Women are a bother to me."

"And that is why you prefer the company of men." I replied cheekily, taking a glance at him from the corner of my eye to observe his reaction, and it didn't disappoint. His lips where pursed and he glared at me from the corner of his eye.

"You are the precise reason I avoid women. You are intolerable, rash, annoying-"

I cut him off, "Beautiful, possess more skills than a man, have a heart of gold: I can go on, dear Haythem."

He snorted, "Most do, but I don't believe you possess any of those qualities you just mentioned."

I glared at him, turning to face him, leaning my hip against the railing. "Well in that case, I'll take my un-attractive self over there and away from you." I tilted my head and walked to the other side of the ship, choosing to look over this side of the ocean instead of standing with him. The breeze felt wonderful against my face and I took my hat off and untied my hair to let it tangle and flow through the wind. At this given moment I didn't care if it would take me a week's time to brush the knots from my hair, I had missed the sea too much to care. Footsteps sounded behind me before stopping a step short.

"Why England?" That annoying, British accented voice pierced my once enjoyable, serene atmosphere and I turned to him, lips pursed and a glare on my features.

"Because we desperately wish to see you struggle in life as we drop you off in England with nothing but a shilling and a bag of corn." I retorted sarcastically.

He grinned and chuckled, "I would sell the corn for more shillings and then use those to buy myself a room in the inn."

I rolled my eyes, "Smart plan, but not good enough if your wish to live a comfortable life in England."

He shrugged, "I will make do with what I have, and the skills I developed."

I snorted, "Yes, insulting women, robbing families and bribing anyone willing to befriend you into slavery. Wonderful use of skills."

He stepped forward to lean against the railing, standing just two feet away from me. His attitude suddenly changed and he glared down at me, his eyes alight with fire, with anger. "Tell anyone of our deal and it'll be your skills put to the test against my blade." He leaned in until his nose was touching mine. "Your father may be here now, but his eyes will not watch you forever, dear Debbie. I will make due for now, but heed my warning if you continue to insult me it'll be your blood that covers my blade."

I hissed at him, whipping my hair against the wind and smacking him across the face with it, "As long as I am on this ship, these men are loyal to me, Mr Kenway, you can do me no harm."

Suddenly Joe, the Cook appeared, having no doubt ears dropped on the whole conversation. "Now, now, younglings, there is no need for such hostility. Come, I have a delicious fish stew on the brew need some willing bodies to taste test." He grabbed the both of us and dragged us down the stairs and into the small room designated as kitchen space.

I huffed and sat down, plastering a smile on for Joe, the sweet cook who was always there for me. "I hope you didn't put too much salt in it."

Joe winked, "That's what you're here for!"

**AN: Not the best ending I must say, but I didn't think I could really end it if I wrote on. I know its been a while, but I decided to take a little break, hopefully to get my muse going again, and it did after I watched my brother play AC3 again. **

**Ah, the sound of Haythem's voice reminded me that I must continue this story. His voice…so drool worthy. But alas, I must stop before it's too late.**

**Oh, and I believe a received a review not too long ago about my pirates being a little to cliché. I know they might be a little unoriginal and like many other pirates out there, but I haven't actually written a story with pirates in them, this is actually my first go. So, I apologize in advance if m minor pirate characters aren't perfect, but remember this story isn't based on the minor characters, but the main ones and I take into consideration when portraying them to the best of my ability as their original selves.**

**Thank you for being patient and please review :D**


	6. Chapter 6

The Golden Age

Chapter 6

Six days at sea.

Six _long, horrible, annoying _days at sea with Haytham Kenway. A few weeks ago I wouldn't have thought Haythem's attention span was that of a fish, but I was proven wrong the past few days. He hadn't been able to sit still for more than an hour, always rushing about, exploring the ship and its levels and even climbing up to the crow's nest.

Of course, when my father mentioned that since he was _my _friend and _my_ business partner, I was to baby sit him. Just the thought had me cringing and wishing I hadn't brought him on board and left him back in the America's.

I sighed when I saw him climbing down the main sail again, a proud and satisfied look on his features. "Learn to fly yet?" I asked, annoyingly.

He cast me a look, "Don't worry, Debbie, I would sooner learn to please the females before growing wings."

I sighed, my head leaning back to connect with the mast I was leaning against, "God forbid any woman who crosses your path when you actually learn how to woo a woman."

He leaned against the mast beside me, "I am rather proud of my skill at the moment. I have yet to chase you away with my bad wooing skills."

I felt my eye twitch. "I would run, but the vast ocean surrounds me and where-ever I go, you seem to be able to sniff me out and attack me with your sorry excuse of wooing. If you really want to attract a woman, maybe you should stray from insulting her."

He smirked, "I haven't insulted you yet."

I stopped my retort and instead asked him, "How good is your reaction to flying obstacles?"

He looked at me, brows raised. "Why do you ask?"

I smirked at him, walking towards the cannon and caressing it, "I want to see how well you do against cannon fire."

He walked over, "Maybe something less subtle to vent your frustration?" He tapped his sword handle and I understood. Grabbing my own and unsheathing it, swinging it experimentally before taking a stance.

He smiled, "You seem to be a woman after my own heart."

I scowled, "Find another, this one isn't interested."

He smirked, that god forsaken smirk of his was really starting to irritate me. "You are one of a kind,"

I swung at him aiming straight for that mouth of his, but he easily stepped aside and tapped the flat side of his sword against my thigh. I frowned and swung again, carefully moving with him as I swung and he dodged and blocked. "I haven't seen you smile in a few days, dear."

I snorted, "That's because I see you and every happy feeling inside me vanishes."

He smirked, "Instead those happy feelings are replaced with lust."

I cried out in shock and used my other hand to throw a punch, successfully landing a hit on his shoulder, not exactly the location I wanted, but I still hit him. He swung his sword at me and I grabbed mine in both hand to steady myself against the weight he pressed down on me. I tripped as he applied more pressure and dodged another swing of his weapon.

The turn of events shocked me, but not as much as his previous comment, and soon enough my distracted mind had me running from a crazed Haythem Kenway and then climbing up the ropes in hopes of getting away from him. But he was behind me, easily catching up with his powerful body. I knew the ship better than he did, but he seemed to adapt to any situation much more easily.

I carefully ran across the mast and up the small build in ladder to the crow's nest. If worse comes to worst, I'd jump into the water, or push Haythem off. I reached the top and panted, before realizing that I left the hatch open. It was too late and Haythem climbed in, a smirk on his features. He had been toying with me!

I opened my mouth to give a cry of anger but something stopped me.

Something soft, warm and completely invading.

Haythem Kenway's mouth.

I sputtered in shock and pushed against him after a few moments to comprehend the situation. He moved back without a fight, eyes neutral but the corner of his lips slightly upturned. I sputtered, not knowing just how to react to him and all that came out of my mouth were incoherent noises.

I stared at Haythem, trying to think of something insulting to say, but nothing came to mind. Damn him and his handsome face, his atrocious but delicious attitude and annoying sense of adventure. How I wished desperately that he was just a figure on the street that I could be done with in one night and never see again. Oh, the calamity of this situation. Had I been maybe a little more controlling of my prowling womanly urges I would have been able to resist him and his personality that attracted me to-

"I prove myself correct. Lust clouds your mind."

Any previous good thought of him vanished and I sneered, "You are insufferable."

He smirked and bowed his head, pushing against me in the small space we had in the crow's nest to look straight ahead. I followed his line of sight and wondered briefly what he was thinking about if he had a family he wanted to see. Sisters, brothers, parents? At that moment I realized I didn't know anything about the man I had been spending, I hate to admit it, so much time with. I opened my mouth, about to ask him a question and turned my back to his figure, looking at the sea the ship left behind. But I froze, my eyes spotting three distant blurs in the distance. "Haythem, give me your telescope."

When he didn't move, I reached into his pocket and pulled it out, unfolding it and looking through it. Three ships flew the American flags, two much larger than the one in the middle. "By the gods." I muttered, panicking.

Haythem was already by my side, his keen eyes picking up on the blobs. "Americans?" He asked. I nodded, handing him the telescope back and looked down, spotting my father at the helm. "Three ships in the distance! Flying the American flag!" I called down. The crew froze for a bit, the sailors on the riggings gripped tightly on the ropes, the men on the deck stopped their scrubbing and heaving and my father turned from his conversation with Ol' Jack.

He looked up at me, gaze blinded by the sun and then turned to look over the rear of the ship, pulling his small telescope to peer through it. I didn't hear what he said, but Ol' Jack repeated it to the crew and every one woke up and came to life again. I watched them, like little ants they scuttled and rushed about finding order in the sudden chaos and heaving the ropes and tying the riggings to fully release the main sail.

"You are not going to stand and fight." Haythem concluded.

I turned to him, "There is no hope. All we can do now is hope to out-run them, but the calm seas and decent wind won't help us. Come, let's go down." I opened the hatch and climbed down the ladder, careful of the rocking of the ship that increased as the main sail finally fell down, capturing the wind and offering us a grant of speed.

Haytham was behind me, climbing down and following me as I descended to the deck. I leaned back, halfway down the ropes on the side of the ship to peer at the three ships in the distance, now much clearer as they neared us.

Panic was my first response but not the most reasonable and I finally made my way down and ran to my father at the helm, grasping the railing on both sides of the stairs to support myself. "How did the find us? What fleet would be out here?"

My father scowled in response, turning his attention to Haythem Kenway. "It's him."

Haythem looked flabbergasted, "Me?"

Father nodded, "Just who are ye, Mr Haythem Kenway?"

I knew, but my father didn't. And suddenly, I felt like I had condemned the life of all these men because of one man I had decided to question, follow and befriend. My selfishness is going to destroy this family I have.

Haythem Kenway was not a man to be played with, he was powerful, intimidating and had an army who would destroy towns and nations to find him.

And I had kidnapped him.

Well, I'll be damned.

**AN: I didn't particularly like the way this chapter came out. It moved too quickly for me and too many things happened all at once. I know I could have expanded certain parts and cut a part off to begin another chapter, but alas I didn't and feel slightly bad about myself at the moment. **

**And just to keep myself going and not lose my muse with this story, I have decided that this would be a story with 20-25 chapters. We are far from the end, but at least you know how long to stick around if you wish to see what happens. **

**Read and review, and please, criticism is welcome. I need it at the moment.**


	7. Chapter 7

The Golden Age

Chapter 7

My revelation helped no-one but myself. Helped me realize just how unprepared I was to lose some of the people I cared about, telling my father just who Haythem was, was a little too late. I shuddered at my predicament…my situation, because this was my entire fault. I hardened my mind suddenly, feeling sorry for myself wouldn't help anyone, maybe the American fleet, but not the crew.

Haythem was already explaining to my father who he was, one hand carefully hovering over his sword in case my father attacked him, and I didn't blame him my father looked ready to kill but he didn't turn his words to him but me. "Ye knew! Ye knew and never told ye father."

I just managed to hold the tears back, "I swear I didn't think this would happen. I didn't know," But then something clicked and I turned to Haythem, "It's your fault! You tied me into your stupid business."

Haythem stepped back and we all stood tensely, glaring at each other in a three way battle. The wind blew between us and the sound of the crew shuffling and keeping busy sounded behind us. My father was the first to turn away, a heavy scowl on his facial features.

"Ready the cannons!" He called, "We won't go down withou' a fight!"

Some of the crew cheered, but I could see the lost faces in the crowd who realized this might as well be the end for them. I turned and walked to the rear of the ship, glaring at the three fast approaching ships, wondering briefly how they managed to catch up so quickly, my own words came to bite me in the backside, "Life isn't fair." I muttered, turning to glance at Haythem before returning to the deck and jumping down the storage grate to help the crew load cannons and pass cannon balls up to the crew on top. The two rows of cannons we had on the ship might prove a challenge for one frigate, maybe even two, but we were desperately out-numbered and out-gunned.

"A bloody pirates life for me!" I muttered, Vincent heard and gave a dry life.

"Nothing but a sea chantey to set the mood, eh?" He replied, "Yo-ho, haul together, hoist the colours high!"

I smirked and shook my head, figuring it would be Vincent to find entertainment in a situation like this one. "Heave-ho, thieves and beggars, never shall we die." We sang together, our voices carried in the wind to echo through the supply room.

"Some men have died, and some are alive. Others sail on the seas." Craus had joined us and I saw a flash of Haythem's red ribbon before he continued on his journey on the upper deck. "With the keys to the cage, and the devil to pay. We lay to Fiddlers Green."

It wasn't long before the crew was singing with us, rising a booming chant over the entire Royal Fortune as we worked melodically, loading, cleaning and preparing the cannons for our final battle, if reason were to lead. I stopped, clasping Craus' shoulder and nodding at Vincent before climbing up the stairs and into the main deck, almost getting knocked over by the crew rushing about. Rouge pirates were preparing their own weapons, continuing to sing the damned song.

"The bell has been raised from its watery grave, do you hear its sepulchral tone? We are a call to all, pay head the squall, and turn your sail toward home." The song seemed as though it was mocking us, making us all realize that the watery grave could very well be ours. I tried to dampen my sunken mood but the song, almost a theme to us all continued to besiege my wishes of getting out of this alive.

I pulled my own weapon out, checking it once over before sliding it back into its sheathe. I turned, walking to my father's quarters and pulling into my room, sliding on my coat and bandana, my hat following. My Spanish Flintlock pistol strapped to my belt and belt secured tightly, I gave one more look around my room and grabbed a small wooden box my father had gifted me, filled with little trinkets from our journeys. I entered my father's room, pulling out a map and compass, no doubt we would need it and shoved them into the insides of my coat and glanced out the large windows to see the two frigates following closely behind the smaller vessel, a Brigantine.

I once again cursed my bad luck and ran out of the room and up to my father's side at the helm, who left the wheel to Jonathan and in turn was staring out to the cast expanse of sea before us. I took my father's hand and gave it a squeeze, hoping he would return it and forgive me for my actions. Instead he drew me into a hug, holding me to him tightly as if I would disappear this instant. I hugged him back, my nose burying into his chest, taking him in.

The smell of dry sea, tobacco and gunpowder was his scent and I relished in it, my hands digging into his coat, feeling its smooth, worn warmth. "I'm sorry." I mumbled, and felt his chest rumble in a chuckle.

"Nothing to be sorry about, Debbie. No-one's to blame." He let me go and looked behind me, waving to some-one I didn't see.

"Ye better protect her, y'darned Templar." It was slightly surprising my father didn't sound as menacing as I thought he would.

Haythem nodded, "I will try my best."

I stepped away from my father, glancing at the crew and closing my eyes for a moment to feel the wind in my hair and listen to the crashing of waves as the Royal Fortune burst through them. The creek of the other ships was heard as they too crashed over the waves and I turned to look over my shoulder at them. I pursed my lips in thought.

The crew continued to sing, repeating the song again and urging themselves to work twice as hard, but there was nothing left to do. With the cannons ready, the sails rigged and their personal weapons sharpened and locked, all there to do was wait. I watched as my father took the wheel and sent me a look, one which I recognized easily.

I grabbed a rope from the rear sail and grabbed onto Haythem quickly, urging him to hold onto the rope as my father suddenly turned to wheel left sharply and continued turning, pushing the side of the ship against the wind and waves so our readied side faced the oncoming ships.

Haythem was holding onto the rope and I keeping me in place as I almost flew off the ship. I clutched as his arm and beamed when my father called for the crew to fire. I was deafened by the sound of the cannons firing and watched gleefully as some hit the target and others the ocean.

My father took the wheel again and ordered the crew to release the sail to regain speed from the wind. I clutched at Haythem again as the ship jerked and tilted right before the bow of the ship maneuverer to work with the wind. The sail slowly began to curve outwards, picking up the wind and the ship regain speed. But the others had already caught up to us and both sides of the Royal Fortune were met with a frigate.

"Ready the cannons!" Father called, releasing he helm to draw his hand into the air, "Fire!" He called, just as the frigates did and we all ducked as cannons flew over our head and most connected with the ship. I screamed in panic, pulling free of Haythem to run down the stairs and help the crew reload. But it was useless, as the ship was fired upon by the frigate on the other side.

Yells howled through the air as some crew were caught off guard, the wood around them exploding in a dangerous array of splinters. I winced as the deck in front of me exploded the same array of splinters and wood flying through the air. I ducked and stumbled to the other side of the ship, crouching beside the staircase cursing the two frigates.

Another round of cannon fire, on our behalf sounded and I watched as both Friagtes were struck, none taking the damage we had taken, but still some. Before we could really do much else, tied cannon balls shot forth from the enemies cannons and destroyed most of our main sail, slowly us down easily and taking out three of our remaining cannons.

I hissed as splinters showered down on me and my eyes widened as I heard the groaning of wood. Glancing up I noticed a broken mast, creaking and groaning, weakening against the wind and weight of the collapsing sail.

"Watch out!" I called to the crew who were under it and waved for them to run as the mast groaned again, creaking and threatening to break. It did, without little else warning and crashed onto the deck, taking down half the sail and completely immobilizing any movement on our side.

The Frigates took this chance to draw closer to us, close enough to lay planks across the side of the ship and for the crew to run across, muskets steaming and swords raised. I unsheathed mine in turn, hiding behind the stairs and watched as our crew turned to meet the first barrage, I burst from the corner, attacking a sailor and fighting his sword from his hand, taking my pistol and shooting him in the chest.

It wasn't long before everyone on deck was fighting the invading crew and I was desperately working to take out as many sailors as I could, but our numbers were never a match against the fleet, as the Brigantine had connected with a frigate and had its sailors crossing ships and onto ours.

I gave a cry of shock as a sword swung by my head and I turned to dodge another swipe, skipping just out of reach as a sailor, twice my size continued to try to annihilate me. I reached the edge of the railing and reached for my pistol on instinct, hoping that I could reload it and shoot it before the large man could deliver the final blow.

I stumbled over the bullet and just as I was about to feel the sword on my shoulder, the man sputtered, glanced down at the sword protruding from him and fell to his knees. I sighed in relief and caught a glance of Haythem behind the man, scowling at him and then nodding at me, returning to his own battle.

I reloaded quickly and by the time I looked up, the crew was surrounded and my father was seething with a Captain glaring down at him.

"Hello Bartholomew." The man had the nerve to greet my father without his title. I stepped forward, sword at the ready, but was stopped by two men pointing their loaded muskets at me. I cringed and sheathed my sword hesitantly, listened as my father pulled out his own sword.

"Chaloner Ogle."

**AN: I am more pleased with this chapter than the previous one. I tried to make this as historically correct as I could: I mean the capturing of the crew and damage to the ship, but major points like the other pirate vessels was disregarded as well as the location of the battle.**

**I hope you have all stuck around through the…**_**unique**_** chapter six to read this. **

**Thanks for reading, and please review.**


End file.
